


All in a Name

by insominia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/pseuds/insominia
Summary: It's 5 am and Castiel wants a coffee. It's surely not an unreasonable request.





	All in a Name

“Casitiel?” the barista’s voice rang out and Castiel rolled his eyes. “Casitiel?”

 

Oh well, it happened. It wasn't the easiest name even if he had only _just_ told them. 

 

But then it happened the following day too. 

 

“Casteel?”

 

_Really?_

 

When the barista called “Casistel,” on the third day, Castiel almost audibly groaned. Alright, it wasn’t the best reason to be in a bad mood for the day, but it was 5am, he hadn’t had his caffeine yet and why could nobody in this place get his name right?

 

Day four was, “Castal,” followed by day five’s offering of, “Cistel.”

 

Perhaps it was time to find a new coffee shop.

 

“Castatel?”

 

 _Oh, come on_.

 

They were messing with him they had to be. Thank God for his day off or he wasn’t responsible for his actions, though he wasn’t sure a judge would accept, _they couldn’t get my definitely not that difficult name right_ , as any kind of defence.

 

One more chance.

 

One more.

 

Then he was going to find somewhere new, convenience be damned.

 

“Americano for Castiel?” a deep voice called and Castiel almost cheered. Even more so when he went to pick up the cup and found himself looking into the deepest of green eyes he had ever seen. For a moment, his hand paused in mid air, reaching for the cup but not taking it, frozen on the spot as he appreciated that the rest of the man was just as stunning as his eyes.

 

“Castiel?” the man said again, double checking as Castiel hadn’t actually taken the drink. His eyes met Castiel’s and he frowned, “did I say it wrong?”

 

“No,” Castiel stuttered, “no, you...you got it right,” and there was no way he could stop the grin spreading across his face.

 

“I’m Dean,” the barista said, handing him the drink with a wink, “hope to see you again, Cas.”

 

_Cas!_

 

Cas was good.

 

He liked Cas.


End file.
